


so much for the afterglow

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Draco knows what he wants, and he always aims to get it.





	so much for the afterglow

“Oh, hurry up, Potter,” Draco growled lustfully from the bed as Harry teased him with a slow striptease. Draco had undressed as soon as he stepped in the vacated, and locked, dorm. Or rather, he’d been undressed already, since a single robe technically doesn’t qualify as ‘clothing’.

However, Harry had other plans. They’d just had a Quidditch match against Slytherin, and as usual, Harry had caught the Snitch first. Even while still in the air doing a victory fly-around, he could feel Draco’s piercing stare on him from the ground. A stare that said, “As soon as you touch down, I’m shagging you senseless,” to which Harry was all too willing to oblige. But first, there were appearances to keep.

“Looks like you lose again, Malfoy,” Harry said as he touched down in front of the seemingly pissed Slytherin. “Maybe your father could by you a new broom, one which can beat me to the Snitch without your bad flying skills slowing it down.” The chortles and giggles from the quickly appearing crowd were like a sharp knife to Malfoy’s pride.

Draco smirked. “Actually, that’s not a bad idea, Potter, seeing how this one will be up your arse soon enough,” he parried, a sinister edge to his jab. The laughs from the Slytherin camp didn’t affect Harry, as he was raising an eyebrow suggestively as if to say ‘Is that a promise?’ No one caught the secret message but Malfoy, and it sent a shiver to his knees like someone had kicked him from behind.

Harry saw him falter and his smile grew bigger. He moved past the blonde, bumping him deliberately with his arm and shoulder. “Seems like it would do better up yours, help you keep a straightness to you,” he countered, a hidden meaning to his words.

“Good one, Harry,” Ron applauded, not catching his meaning, as the slightly red Malfoy watched them leave. Hermione chided them, but was still secretly happy at the insults traded between those two.

Draco turned and led the way to the showers. After six years, he still wasn’t able to catch the Snitch before Harry. And that’s where his idea for their deal came from.

And it was paying off presently. Harry had removed his shirt, his muscles well toned from his years of playing Quidditch. Draco watched with heavy lidded eyes, want coursing through his body. He hitched his hips up unconsciously as Harry straddled him, clean and smelling fresh from his shower. Harry smiled at the response he got from Draco’s body and leaned forward, planting his hands on either side of the blonde boy’s head.

“So what was that about a broomstick earlier, Malfoy?” he whispered suggestively in his ear, the warm breath tickling the fevered skin. Draco moaned and turned his head to take Harry in a hot kiss. At the same time, his hands worked deftly to undo Harry’s pants. When they came loose, Harry shimmied out of them with his boxers, leaving nothing but skin between them. Even then, it wasn’t enough for Harry. He had to be _in_ Draco, feel him from within and be connected as one. It was the highest satisfaction he’d ever experienced, right up there with catching the Snitch and winning the House Cup.

Draco felt the same way, except for him, it was like catching Snitch in a game against Potter, an ecstasy he could only imagine, as he so often did. “Forget that,” he growled as Harry rubbed their two erections together languidly, sending twin jolts throughout their bodies. “I want you in, _now_.”

Harry sat up, a small smile playing on his lips. “Thought you’d never ask,” he said as he leaned over to his dresser for his wand. Malfoy regarded him from under his ashen eyelashes, his silver eyes gone dark with desire, plain and simple as Harry then settled between his legs. Harry murmured a small spell he’d picked up for these purposes specifically as he directed his wand towards his ‘other wand’ and smeared on a liberal amount of lube. Harry’s eyes darted up and met the other boy’s. Draco nodded, his breath coming in short gasps as he drew his legs up. As Harry first prepared him with a single lubed finger, then two, Draco gripped fistfuls of the bedspread and threw his head back in exquisite pleasure. Harry was hitting the prostate each time, just as he’d taught him. Draco whimper-moaned each time, thrusting his hips down in the rhythm to bury more of Harry in him.

Harry removed his fingers, leaving Draco with an empty feeling. However, he was soon filled with Harry himself. The dark-haired boy entered slowly, pushing until he was completely sheathed within tight heat of Draco. When they both stopped shuddering, Harry pulled out nearly all the way, then drove forward again, setting up their usual pace. Then Harry pitched Draco’s hips up, positioning just enough to hit that magic spot again and over again, relentlessly. Draco loved it. Harry loved his mewling.

Harry grinned again and noticed Draco’s neglected, but highly excited member, bobbing on the blonde’s abdomen. Taking it in hand, he started a rhythm in time with his rocking. It was soon building up to be enough to send Draco over the edge and Harry along with him…

However, down in the commons, Ron and Hermione were fast becoming worried over their friend. He hadn’t said much after the game, and had taken to disappearing after many of his Quidditch games and practices without telling either where he’d been or what he was doing. So, loyal friends that they were, had decided to investigate…

Draco moaned incoherently from the absolute force of being with Harry. He was always fiercer after their matches. The drumming in his ear was growing louder as he neared his release…

…then he realized it was actually banging on the door.

Shaking his head to clear it of the feeling of euphoria and get into a state of at least semi-coherency, Draco looked from the door to Harry. Harry was completely oblivious, his eyes shut in bliss and lost in his task. Draco put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him down to ask curtly, “You locked and sound-proofed this room, right?”

Harry gave him a weird look that said “What a weird question to ask while shagging,” but instead replied, “Yes, of course.” Harry then looked around, but not stopping, and asked, “Do you hear that?”

“No,” he lied, concentrating on getting off. “Just hurry up, I’m close.”

Yet closer than they realized was Ron and Hermione. Armed with their wands, they finally resorted to a double-spell. “ _Alohomora_ ,” they shouted together.

For a moment all was perfectly silent on both sides of the door, then in that terrible silence an audible ‘click’ signaled to the parties on both sides that it was go time.

Draco’s eyes narrowed and he calmly observed the look of utmost terror that passed on Harry’s face. “ _Alohomora_? That’s all it took?” he simply asked, a split-second before Ron and Hermione burst in the room.

All at once, several things happened. Ron was stunned senseless and was reduced to just simply staring and muttering at his best friend who was not only _with_ , but still _inside_ his best enemy. Harry, blushing furiously and looking extremely guilty, grabbed a sheet and jumped back from, and out of, Draco. Hermione ogled both boys, drool dribbling out in a thin trickle from her mouth. Draco, still laying in the bed as if being naked in that room was the most natural thing in the world, rolled to his side and viewed each one in turn.

When no one spoke after what seemed like an eternity, Draco sighed and started jacking off right in front of the others. In a matter of a few quick strokes, he’d finally come, and all over Harry’s bed, too.

The others, and Harry most of all, became even more shocked and wide-eyed. Seeing the looks on their faces, the sexy Slytherin shrugged and stood up. “Well, so much for the afterglow,” he drawled faux-disappointingly as he reached for the sheet Harry was hiding behind and his robe. With a cat that got the cream smirk, he wrapped the sheet around his waist and didn’t bother to put on the robe; he simply draped it over his arm and exited the room with three pairs of stunned eyes following him out.

And several more while in the common room. And a few more in the halls of Hogwarts, where Draco reigns supreme as the Slytherin Sex God.


End file.
